Circus
by supastar45
Summary: Yami decides to go to the circus on day for some fun. But when one little performer catches his eye, how will he react? Puzzleshippping.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know if I want this to stay a one shot or turn it into a story. SOOOOO I'm going by your votes. **SEND A REVIEW SAYING IF THIS SHOULD STAY A ONE SHOT OR BE A STORY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song Ava Maria sadly!

Yami took his seat in the circus bleachers, waiting for the show to begin. He held a bag of popcorn in his hands. He had heard from man people about the show and all the reviews had been good but he'd never been able to get time to see it. Finally he had time and it just happened to be in Domino so he had decided to go. He watched as a man with pale skin, white hair and a sadistic smile came onto the stage. He was obviously the ring leader as he looked out over the large crowd with his brown eyes. His booming voice filled the tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boy and girls! Young and old! Do we have a show for you?!" Suddenly he vanished and appeared in the bleachers in the middle of the crowd. "Are you prepared to enter the land of the impossible, the freaky and the weird?" He disappeared again appearing again in the middle of the tent. "Well we are ready to bring it to you! So ready or not, here. We. Come!" The ring leader's demonic cackle filled the room.

Suddenly there was an explosion and in place of the ring leader there was a tan Egyptian with pale blonde hair and purple eyes. All he wore was a pair of tight blue tights on his legs. He smirked at the crowd with a grin that was slightly less crazy than that of the ring leader's but not by much. His body was slicked with some kind of oil. He held three skinny sticks and a match in his hands. He struck the match against the wood and swallowed the flame before flicking away the match. A moment later he burped and everyone stared as a mile high column of fire came from his mouth and he held the wooden sticks to it.

The boy now held three on fire sticks that he threw up and began to juggle as everyone stared in amazement. He threw it higher and higher and each time he caught it, avoiding being burned. It was getting so high to the point that the audience couldn't see them except for a faint glow until they came back down. Everyone watched as he threw the three sticks up the highest yet and began to do flip and cartwheels.

Everyone watched, waiting for the sticks to come back down as the boy continued his flips. He did a hand stand and everyone held their breath as the sticks of fire began to fall as he was still doing the hand stand. He seemed unconcerned as he began to run with his hands using them like his feet. They all watched, amazed as he caught them with his feet and continued to juggle him using his toes like fingers to catch and throw with. The sticks were getting shorter and shorter as the fire consumed them and made them smaller with each throw.

The boy threw the sticks high once again and he jumped up to his feet. The sticks were now too short for the boy to catch without getting burned and with the oil covering his body, it would be even worse if that fire touched him. The crowed stared as he opened his mouth wide and the sticks that were now completely covered in flames all went in his mouth and he swallowed. He once again burped but this time it was three small burps.

The boy caught three small balls of fire with each burp, no larger than beanbags and began to juggle them and to the surprise of everyone, he was not burned. As he juggled he began to turn and flip but each time he caught the balls of fire and continued juggling. The boy threw them up one last time and everyone gasped as the three fire balls hit his hair and it caught on fire, but he just continued his flips and cartwheels as the fire consumed his body. They watched as he stood there unfazed and he jumped up high, doing one last flip. But as he was about to land, he disappeared.

The ring leader reappeared in the middle with his same sadistic grin in place as he laughed while everyone applauded for the boy who had just disappeared. "Yes what an act! But we are just getting started! If you thought that was good, you're going to love this next act! If you want to see it, just look up!" The ring leader once again disappeared as everyone looked up to see a little boy high up on a platform with a thin wire between him and another pedestal on the other side of the tent. If he fell from the height he was at, he would surely die. But no one could see a net underneath him.

He looked like the ring leader except for a few key differences. His doe brown eyes were a lot more friendly and innocent. He wore a pair of loose white pants and a white loose long sleeved shirt. Everyone watched as the ring leader appeared next to him and handed him something before disappearing once again. Everyone gasped as the boy put on the black blindfold. Yami couldn't believe it. No net and a blindfold? There were so many things that could go wrong in this act…

The boy did a front flip off the pedestal and landed on the thin, almost invisible wire. If it hadn't been for the lights that now illuminated the top of the tent, there would be no way to see it and it would simply look like he was walking on air. The boy raised one of his legs to the inside of his thigh so that he was now on the wire by only one foot. He put the foot down and did a hand stand, grabbing the wire with his hands.

His eyes were still blindfolded and everyone was wondering how he was able to see where he was going. He pushed off his hands and landed on his feet. He took a step forward and everyone watched as he sunk down into a split, still on the wire, still blindfolded. Once again Yami looked for the net and found none. "You don't see a net because there isn't one." He jumped as the ring leader's voice in his ear surprised him. He looked up to see the ring leader with his arms crossed, staring up at the boy on the wire with a smirk on his face.

"What if he falls then? He could get himself killed if he falls from that height." The ring leader chuckled to Yami's surprise as he continued to stare up at the boy who was now holding himself up on the wire with only one hand on the wire and his eyes still blindfolded and a smile on his face as everyone continued to look on. He went back on his feet, facing backwards and began to walk backwards with ease.

"If he falls? He will not be hurt." He looked down to see Yami's questioning look and he smirked. "This is a very special circus." With that the ring leader continued to stare up at the boy on the wire who was now back on his feet and Yami could tell he would get nothing else out of the ring leader. The boy on the wire raised one of his feet up and touched the back of his head with it before putting it back on the ground. The boy had by now progressed to the middle of the stage. Then, something happened that surprised everyone.

He jumped.

As he fell he removed the blindfold from his face and opened his eyes. He smiled as he fell. It looked like he was about to hit the ground, face first but just as he was about to hit the ground, he stopped. He raised, suspended in the air by nothing and was suddenly in a sitting position with his legs crossed. He winked at the crowd and then he was gone. Every one clapped and Yami looked stunned, his popcorn now on the floor in front of him where it fell. He turned to the ring leader, about to question him but he was gone. He turned back and saw him standing in the middle of the stage. "Stunning! Simply stunning! But now ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed by this next act!"

The ring leader was once again gone and in his place now was a brown eyed blonde with a wide grin on his face. He wore a green tank top and green tights. He held in his hands a simple metal cylinder. He placed it on the ground and jumped up, landing on it on one foot. His one foot was all that could fit on it. Everyone watched as he jumped up into the air and everyone was surprised when he grabbed another cylinder from thin air and placed in on top of the other one, now doing a one handed hand stand. He pushed off and grabbed another cylinder and placed it down before landing on it on his one foot.

The boy continued this for a while as the stack became higher and higher and Yami noticed something about that stack. It did not go straight up. It leaned to the side and went further and further out as the blonde went. He was getting to the top of the tent. There was only so much farther he could go before-

The blonde fell.

As he fell the stack of cylinders began to fall and everyone expected the blonde to disappear as the other acts had. But he didn't. He rocketed towards one cylinder and used it to jump down to a lower one and everyone watched as the blonde did flips and tricks as he jumped from cylinder to cylinder and everyone laughed as he began to pull some funny faces as well.

The blonde grabbed onto the last of the cylinders and flipped back to the Earth and everyone thought it was over. But then one of the cylinders finally reached Earth. It impacted with a loud thud and sunk a halfway into the ground. That's when everyone realized how heavy each of those cylinders actually was.

Cylinders continued to fall towards the blonde, each one with the ability to kill him if they made contact. The blonde looked up at the cylinders falling and began to duck and weave to avoid them. Everyone stared at the entrancing movements that were like a dance as he continued to spin and flip to avoid the metal cylinders that fell. But suddenly something happened. Ten cylinders all fell to the blonde at once in a circle. Just as they were about to hit him the blonde held up a finger towards the cylinders and the last ten cylinders in the air stopped falling.

The blonde began to swirl his finger around in a wide circle that started out slow but was steadily getting faster and faster as the blonde boy began to laugh. Soon the circle blurred so you couldn't see anything but a gray moving circle above the blonde's head. Suddenly, it stopped and everyone looked up to see one big cylinder instead of the ten smaller ones. The large cylinder fell and the blonde gave a bow, just before the cylinder landed on top of him. Everyone winced and gave a cry of shock, thinking the performer had been killed. Until they heard a whistle and looked on top of the cylinder to see the boy there, smiling out at the crowd, still in his bow. He and the cylinder disappeared and the ring leader was once again in the middle of the ring.

He gave a long cackle that filled the room. "Is everybody enjoying the acts?" There was a loud cheer that went up from the crowd and even Yami stood and clapped as he was really enjoying himself so far. He saw why so many people said this place was so good. The wring leader's smile turned slightly more sadistic, something everyone thought impossible. "Well that's god because if you liked that you'll love this! Ladies and Gentlemen we have saved the best for last! The most amazing, the most captivating the most interesting performance is now about to come to you! Are you ready?"

The stage went dark as every light was off and no one could see their hands held in front of their faces. People began to panic as they wondered what was happening. But suddenly, there was a spotlight on the top pedestal and everyone was still. Yami stared up at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His small pale hands held onto one silk strap. His hair was midnight black with crimson tips and yellow bangs that looked like a fire. When he opened his eyes, beautiful amethyst eyes stared out at the crowd. He wore a deep purple vest top that brought his eyes out more and a pair of white shorts that hugged his body. He was looked like he couldn't be more than twelve but Yami knew he had to be at least eighteen to be working in this performance.

The boy took off from the pedestal and begun his act. The boy entranced everyone as he swung around the fabric. He held onto the fabric and then everyone watched as he let go with his feet and one of his hands end did a hand stand in the midair before transforming it into a split. He brought his feet above him and used them to grab the fabric and took his hands off it. Yami could see the boy was very flexible and couldn't help but think of other ways that flexibility could be used to get him in all different types of positions.

He used one hand to grab it and then grabbed the fabric with his other hand letting go with the first hand, bringing himself around spinning around the fabric. He let go completely of the fabric and fell, grabbing the fabric again when he was almost to the ground. He spun around it using his feet a few more times before he fell to the ground. Suddenly music started from somewhere as the boy now stood on the ground.

_She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Ever for the grace of God, go I_

I found heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then, I hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria

The boy flipped and twirled, dancing around to the music. He did a split and came up going into a front flip. He twisted with the grace of a ballet dancer and grace to match. As he danced he showed hi great flexibility as he continued the beautiful dance and Yami heard a few sniffles as it brought tears to some people's eyes.

_I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down_

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside...  
Saying Ave Maria

The boy began to go into the stands with the crowd and danced and flipped amongst them. They all thought they had seen grace when the blonde had been avoiding the cylinders. But this boy… As he continued the people closest to him could hear him singing almost silently to himself the words of the song.

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you, and then you realize  
It's out of your hands..._

Yami watched the boy and suddenly the boy was in front of him and the amethyst eyes looked down momentarily and they met with Yami's crimson ones and he stared as he danced there for a moment before moving on. He continued and eventually went back to the center of the stage and finished his dance there.

_Baby, you've got to understand  
You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then, I hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria_

The song ended and with it, sadly so did the boy's dance as he stopped. White smoke came from the ground and the boy sat on it as if it was solid and suddenly he flew off and disappeared like the others. Everyone stared until someone finally broke free from the trance and clapped. Everyone stood and clapped for the boy even if he was no longer on the stage. The clapping kept going and going even when the ring leader came on the stage.

Finally it died down and the ring leader took a low bow. Suddenly there was a flash and all the performers were there. First the boy who used the fire at the far left and then the boy on the wire at the far right. The boy with the cylinders stood between them. Finally the little dance stood in front of him, only about half the size of the blonde behind him making them both visible. They all took a bow and the applause began again.

As Yami stood there applauding the performances, he had eyes only for the little dancer who's dance had touched him. He couldn't help but remember when they had made eye contact. The image of those beautiful amethyst orbs was embedded in his mind. As the performers left the stage the people rose from their seats and began to leave. But Yami made his way in the opposite direction, towards the stage. He had to find that boy.

Xxx

Yugi sat in his dressing room, sitting in front of his mirror thinking about the performance that night. His mind wondered to the man he had seen. The one with those stunning and mature crimson eyes. They stood out against his pale skin. His hair was like his own only with blonde that shot up into the black. He wished he could see the man again.

He could hear his door open and close and looked to see beautiful crimson eyes staring at him. He stared for a moment before he slowly rose from his seat as the stranger walked towards him and he walked towards the stranger. The man came over and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist as he slowly and shyly wrapped his arms around the man's neck, the two pulling each other closer. The two just stared at each other at first, taking in and memorizing each detail of the other. Suddenly the stranger's alluring deep voice filled the room. "That was a beautiful performance little one."

The boy blushed as he stared up at the stranger. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it sir." The man smiled and reached down and swept a blonde bang from the boy's face that still had the adorable blush tinting his cheeks and making them a pretty shade of pink.

"Please, don't call me sir. Call me Yami little one. And what would your name be my little angel?" The boy leaned in slightly towards the man, trying to somehow get even closer if that was even possible. '_Gods this man is turning me to putty in his hands…_'

A hand came to caress his cheek and the boy found himself leaning once again into Yami's touch. "My name is Yugi. It is nice to meet you Yami." Yami smiled a gentle, tender smile down at the boy in front of him. _'Gods he is beautiful.'_ Yami thought as he stared down at him.

The man leaned in and suddenly his and Yugi's foreheads were touching. "Yugi. A beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as its owner." Another blush lit up the face of Yugi as the hand that had been caressing his cheek now had the thumb stroking it as a hand went up and down his back. He smiled shyly up at Yami.

"Thank you so much." The two slowly inched closer subconsciously. Their lips finally met in a loving kiss as Yugi's hand crept up and found itself in Yami's hair, pulling him as close as possible. The boys held onto each other. It was the only thing there was for them at the moment as the kiss continued. For Yugi there was only Yami and for Yami there was only Yugi. The rest of the world had melted away completely as the kiss continued. The hand Yugi wasn't using to hold Yami's hair left its spot and came around to Yami's chest. The two pulled away, foreheads still touching as they took in some much needed air. Yami's eyes had darkened in want and he stared down at Yugi whose eyes had also darkened.

"Little one." He said "I want you. To love you to have you to hold you forever. Please, will you let me?" Yami went down and gave Yugi a softer, loving kiss and slowly broke away. "Please little one. Please let me." Yugi stared up at him for only a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Yes. Yes, please." Yami pulled Yugi to him and their lips connected for the third time in a fiery passionate kiss as the two made their way to the bed as Yami picked Yugi up and Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist. The kiss became rougher, more desperate as the two landed on the bed together and pulled themselves under the sheets to continue their actions.

Xxx

The blonde boy was about to open the door to Yugi's dressing room to ask him something when a hand reached out and was held over his own. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Joey." The brown eyed blonde turned to see the ring leader, Bakura. "The squirt's busy. I'll let you know when he can talk to you about whatever it is." Joey looked between Bakura and the door and shrugged before walking off. Bakura looked at the door. "Good luck squirt." Bakura walked off to go find Ryou even as the first moans were heard from behind the door.

Xxx

Yugi arched into the tongue and hand on his chest that sucked and twisted his nipples into hardness. "Yami" He moaned as the talented man continued. As his mouth continued the hand on his left nipple left and went down to rub Yugi's growing erection. Yami's other hand stroked softly and teasingly up and down the inside of the boy's thighs.

Yugi gasped as the hand on his erection began to rub him through his shorts which were all he had on now. _'He has me moaning like this with just a tongue and his hand! I can't wait for him to-' _"OHHHH!" Yugi arched into the touch of the man as the hand slipped under his shorts and came in contact with his erection.

Yami was happy to find that Yugi did not wear anything under the shorts although with how tight they were, it wasn't surprising. He began to rub the boy's erection, hand still on his thighs and mouth still on his nipple. Finally Yami let go with his mouth, drawing the nub back and releasing it.

Yami came up and kissed Yugi again and soon his lips traveled south to the boy's neck where he sucked and bit at any spot he could find. Yami came up to see his work. The boy's eyes were clouded with want as his mouth lay open, releasing moan after moan as he tried to arch up and get more contact with the hand in his pants. His neck was littered with bite marks and hickeys and his nubs stood hard and erect from the sucking and twisting.

Yugi groaned in protest when both of Yami's hands stopped and the one in his shorts left. But he was happy to find that it was to remove the shorts from his pale body. Yami looked down at the angel below him and couldn't help but stare at his perfect body. He looked up to see the boy's eyes staring at him as if frightened. Yami gave him a comforting smile and reached up to caress his cheek once more. "You are beautiful Yugi." Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's lips once more before breaking away from him.

He was about to travel down the boy's body when Yugi surprised him by flipping them over. He placed his hands flat against Yami's bare chest and reached his hands down to undo Yami's leather pants. He pulled them off of him and like him, Yami was wearing nothing underneath. Yugi looked up the man's body and stopped and his eyes widened as he saw the man's erection. Yugi gulped. "Th-There is no way that's gonna fit!"

Yami chuckled at the younger boy's reaction as another blush lit up his cheeks. "Don't worry little one, we'll make it fit. Now if you went up there to do what I think you want to do, by all means, go ahead little one." Yugi's blush darkened on his cheeks as he nodded.

Yugi took the hardened piece of flesh in his mouth and gave a hard suck. Yami groaned and his eyes fell closed and his head fell back as Yugi began to go down his erection, trying to relax his throat as he went to keep from choking. He soon started to bob his head up and down on the hardened length, getting faster and faster. Yami was surprised at how good he was at this. The way he acted, he had thought the boy was a virgin! There was no way he could be with how good he was at this!

Yugi gave his hardest suck yet and Yami couldn't help but buck up into that wet warmth. Yugi held his hips down as he continued to prevent choking. _'Gods. This is just his mouth! I can't wait to feel what it's like inside him!' _Meanwhile, Yugi continued his actions hoping he was doing ok. He panicked at first when he felt hands in his hair but he realized they were Yami's that were working their way in his hair. "Gods little one…"

Yugi released Yami completely and slowly licked up the underside of his cock. Yugi went back down on Yami's cock as he continued to suck the length. He dragged his teeth up it and that did it for Yami as he released in the boy's mouth. "Yugi…" He said as the boy licked up and swallowed all of Yami's release. Yugi finally rose up. "Yugi, I thought you were a virgin."

The boy looked confused. "I am a virgin. I've never done this before." Yami looked up at the boy for a moment and if it weren't for the innocent look of confusion he would have thought the boy was lying. _'He even looks innocent during sex! How is that even possible?' _Yami shook his head.

"Had me fooled…" Yami held three fingers to the boy's mouth. "Suck." Yugi leaned in and sucked again only now on fingers. He felt that hot wet tongue on him again and his member gave a twitch as it remembered the treatment it had just been given. Yami finally removed his fingers from the boy's mouth and flipped them so that he was once again on top. He leaned down to the boy's ear. "Spread your pretty legs for me little one." Yugi did as he was told and Yami leaned down and kissed him before pushing a finger into the boy's entrance.

Yami was about to start thrusting the finger when he felt Yugi tense under him from the intrusion. He broke away slightly from the boy's lips. "You have to relax little one or this will hurt even more ok?" Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and slowly nodded, doing what he was told and forcing himself to relax as he took a deep breath. Yami felt the boy relax and kissed his forehead with a smile before he thrust his finger in and out of the boy. He added a second finger when he thought Yugi was ready. At first Yugi tensed again but after a second he relaxed again. He whimpered slightly as Yami scissored his fingers, preparing him.

Soon after that a third finger was added to the other two and they moved in and out. Yami began to search, search for that one spot in Yugi. Suddenly Yugi gasped and arched, trying to get the fingers to go deeper. As he did, his ground his erection into Yami's as they both gasped from the friction. Yami continued to hit that spot and as he did each time Yugi arched up and there was that wonderful friction. Soon Yami was harder than ever before and Yugi was ready.

Yami removed his fingers and lined himself up with Yugi's hole. Yami took Yugi's hands into his and intertwined them before he placed them above Yugi's head. Yami stared down into Yugi's eyes that were staring back into his. "I'm sorry." Yami said and before Yugi could respond, Yami thrust into him with one quick thrust.

Yugi felt like his back was being split in half. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears leaked out from the corners. He was thankful that Yami was still as Yugi adjusted. Slowly the pain began to fade from Yugi and he slowly opened his eyes to see Yami staring at him in concern. Yugi gave a reassuring smile. He spoke softly. "Yami. You can move now."

Yami pulled back and then slammed back into Yugi causing the boy to gasp and moan. Yami continued what he was doing causing Yugi to moan out his pleasure loudly in the form of Yami's name. It wasn't long before Yami found Yugi's prostate. Yugi cried out his loudest cry as it was hit and hit over and over again. Yami groaned as he continued to thrust in and out of the tight heat as fast and hard as he could pleasuring the boy beneath him as well as himself.

Yugi kept crying out his pleasure. Never in his life had he felt so much pleasure at once as he felt his release coming faster and faster with each time his prostate was hit. Yami looked down to see the look of pure pleasure on the boy's face and he felt happy that it was there. Yugi brought his feet up and once again wrapped them around Yami, bringing him closer. He looked down to see the boy's leaking erection and let go of one of Yugi's hands. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts into the boy's body.

"Yami… I'm gonna-" Yugi's warning was cut off by his own cry as he released all over Yami's hand. Yami thrust in a few more time before he too came. As he came down from his release and pulled out of Yugi he fell down beside him. He panted and turned his head to look at Yugi to see Yugi staring at him. The two boys turned on their sides and came as close to one another as they could, holding onto one another as if the other was about to disappear.

"Please, stay with me." Yami looked down at Yugi in surprise. "Stay with me forever. Please." Yami smiled down at him and swept his sweaty bangs aside before kissing his forehead, the bridge of his nose and then his lips. Yami pulled away from Yugi slightly.

"Forever little one. I promise." The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

AN: SO? Stop or continue it's all up to you reviewers! **VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! ITS GONNA HELP ME DECIDE WHO TO PUT IN ANOTHER ONE SHOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, as they say, the I's have it! **AND NO, THIS WILL NOT BE A MOBIUMSHIPPING STORY!**

Yugi was happy as he woke with his eyes still closed. His dreams had been filled with Yami that night. The first thing Yugi saw when he opened his amethyst eyes were a pair of beautiful crimson ones looking down at him a face with a set of smiling lips set on them. He felt a hand slowly running through his hair and he leaned up to kiss the man in front of him lovingly. He broke away and smiled at the man. "Good morning." The man smiled down at him and kissed him again.

"Good morning Aibou. Did you sleep well?" Yugi nodded cutely and giggled causing Yami chuckle at how childish and cute he acted. Yugi rolled over so he was on top of Yami and laid his head on his chest with a happy sigh while the hand Yami was using to stroke his hair went down to run up and down is back instead. The two just laid there for a while, content with just laying with each other. The two yawned in unison and began to lie down together to get some more sleep. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. But before they could fall back asleep, someone opened the door to Yugi's room and came over to the couple.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up to see the Ryou, the tightrope walker looking down at him with a worried expression. Yugi looked up at his friend with a smile and a small blush at how he had found him sleeping naked on top of someone. "Hey Ryou." He finally saw the expression his friend was wearing and sat up, silently thanking the gods that there was a sheet over him to hide him and Yami to hide their naked forms. His smile began to falter a little bit as he looked up at his friend. "Ryou what's wrong?"

"The owners are coming today for examinations. Seto" Yami saw as Ryou quickly glanced his way before looking back to Yugi and speaking quietly. "And Atemu…" Yami looked as Yugi looked shocked and then sad at the mention of the name Atemu. He bit his bottom lip worriedly as he looked down. Yami watched as Yugi turned to him and then back to the boy he had called Ryou. He recognized him as the tightrope walker. Yami sat up slightly, being careful to make sure Yugi wouldn't fall. The smaller boy adjusted and straddled his legs to keep from falling.

"Yugi what's going on? Who's Atemu?" Yugi looked down at Yami and sighed. He grabbed a robe next to the bed. Ryou turned away as he put it on and got up from the bed. Yugi leaned over and kissed Yami's lips before slowly pulling away with a smile on his face.

"He's no one Yami. Just go back to sleep, I'll be back this afternoon okay?" Yami looked up at Yugi in concern. The small boy had just a moment ago been worried and upset about something. Now he was smiling and happy about the same thing. It made no sense.

"What's going on Yugi?" Yugi silently prayed that Yami would let it just drop but he didn't. He was being curious, which wasn't good for Yugi or him. After a moment Yugi realized he still hadn't responded and he quickly had to say something.

"It's time for the review. Every now and then everyone here is watched as they preform to show that they still have what it takes to preform here. It will be quick." Yami silently stared at the boy for a moment before slowly nodding and laying back down smiling at Yugi, trusting him to be truthful. He watched as the two boys left the room before he went back to sleep. Still, he couldn't help but think about Yugi's reaction at the mention of Atemu.

Out in the hall, Yugi turned to Ryou. The white haired boy was giving him a look with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Yugi sighed and looked down, avoiding his friend's eye. "What was I supposed to tell him Ryou?" The boy lowered his arms from their crossed position and looked at Yugi with pity.

"The truth Yugi." The two boys walked away, leaving the conversation at that as they left to go meet the owners for their evaluations. Yugi was mentally preparing himself to see Atemu again. Ryou cast a concerned look over at his friend. He just hoped his friend could figure all this drama out before something would happen that he would regret for the rest of his life.

Xxx

Yugi stood at the entrance of the stage for the circus fully dressed. Instead of a robe he now wore the same outfit as last night but now the vest was white and the shorts were black. He took a deep breath. He could do this, he could do this. He just went in and did a good performance. Joey walked out from his evaluation and smiled down at Yugi. "Hey Yug, you're gonna do great!"

Yugi smiled but then he thought about something. Joey loved Seto, but Seto was always away for business too. "Hey Joey." The blonde turned to him, giving him his full attention. "How can you stand it when Seto is away?" His friend looked at him in confusion but then understanding as he smiled.

"I just love him that much Yug. Besides, that makes me all the more happy when he comes back here because then I can go to him." Yugi nodded and thought about it. "Would that question have to do with a certain tan Egyptian?" Yugi smiled embarrassed up at his friend with a blush before he nodded.

Yugi smiled up at his friend, and waited until he left to let the fake smile drop. He sighed. Could he really do this? Could he really preform again if front of Atemu after he had just slept with Yami? Could he really face his old lover with a straight face?

'_No, don't think of him as that._' Yugi sighed at his mental voice and spoke quietly. "But he is." _'He was. Joey may be able to live with Kaiba not being there but you are not Joey.' _"He was my first love in every way. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first time…" '_Your first heartbreak._' Yugi took a deep breath to keep the tears from coming at the harshness of his mental voice. His mental voice went on in a softer tone now. '_He left. He went with Seto to help run this place and his many other companies. He said he'd be here forever but now you almost never get to see him. How long are you going to go running back into his arms every time he says he's sorry for not being there? _'

Yugi sighed as his name was called and he entered into the stage. As he walked by the bleachers with only two people in them, time slowed as he stared at him. At Atemu. His crimson eyes followed him as he sat there dressed in his fancy expensive suit. _'He left. He left. He left.'_ Yugi tried to remind himself of these things his mental voice had told him but he just couldn't absorb it as he stared at the man in front of him. He stared at Atemu's tanned form. His crimson eyes that looked just like Yami's but at the same time, so different.

Yami. Just the name brought back the memories of the man and what they had done just the night before. As Yugi thought about him he couldn't even look at Atemu as guilt filled him up to the brim. He loved Atemu. But he loved Yami. But he couldn't love them both. He tried not to cry out in sadness and frustration as he thought about it.

He reached the ladder that would take him up to the pedestal that had the silk straps he would use for his act. He would do the same act as last night now and then a different one tonight while Seto and Atemu watched again. The thought of Atemu watching him that night made Yugi hesitate momentarily before starting his act. He began to twist and spin and preform around the traps and tried so hard not to think about who was watching him as he danced on the silk and then on the ground.

Xxx

When Yugi was done with his performance, he went and changed from his outfit into a simple tank top and a pair of jean shorts that were longer than the ones he had just been wearing. He exited the changing room and immediately saw crimson eyes and tanned skin. Atemu had shed his jacket and now just wore a white button up dress shirt and his suit pants. Yugi felt arms creep up around his waist and pull him forwards. Yugi slowly reached up and wound his arms around Atemu's neck.

The tanned man leaned in for a brief kiss. Yugi looked up at the coming lips and prepared to kiss the man. But just before his lips were at Yugi's, the smaller boy turned his head to the side. Atemu looked at him for a moment in surprise before slowly bringing his head back. The two stood there, still holding each other before finally Yugi looked up at Atemu's sad eyes staring down at him. A tear entered Yugi's eye as he stared at the man. "Where have you been Atemu? It's been months…"

Yugi's gaze dropped as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Atemu slowly took one hand from Yugi's waist and began to wipe the tears away. He softly held Yugi's chin and slowly lifted it but Yugi refused to meet his eye. "Yugi please look at me." Yugi continued to keep his gaze down. "Habibi, please." Yugi slowly looked up at the mention of his nickname and saw Atemu's still sad eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi. You know I never mean to be away for this long. I really wanted to come back sooner but it is not my decision habibi. I never wanted to be away from you that long. Yugi, habibi, I'm sorry." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Yugi's forehead before resting his forehead against Yugi's. "Please forgive me."

Yugi felt the hot breath and smelled the familiar intoxicating spices that Atemu always smelled like. The familiar hand went back down to the other, still holding his waist and bringing him closer to him. "Please forgive me?" It was the same words every time Atemu came back after long periods of time and they always had the same effect on the smaller boy.

Yugi stared up at Atemu. The man stared at him, waiting for him to say something. A small smile formed on the smaller boy's lips. "It's ok Atemu. I forgive you" Atemu smiled down at Yugi, happy the boy had accepted his apology. He really did wish he could be here more and Yugi knew that. But this was not the only place that he had to help Seto run and Yugi knew that too.

"I love you." Yugi stared up at Atemu and for that moment, it went back to the old days. Before Yami. Before Atemu left. Before all of it. When things were so good. When all he had to do when he was having a bad day was run to Atemu and everything was alright. When Atemu would take him out on nice picnics when they had days off and the weather was nice. When Yugi smiled up at Atemu like he was doing now and was happy as he stared at his own personal prince charming.

"I love you too Atemu." A flashback happened in Yugi's mind as he remembered when he and Atemu had once stood together like this after evaluations. Yugi had just come out and Atemu would be up soon but for the moment, neither cared as they stood in each other's arms. It was a lot like that now. Soon Atemu would leave again and Yugi would go back to Yami but for the moment as they stared at each other they ignored all that. As Atemu's lips slowly came back down again, this time, his lips came down on Yugi's as he kissed the boy. And Yugi couldn't help himself as he kissed the man back happily.

AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but I want to save the next part for the next chapter! And once again, **THIS WILL **_**NOT**_** BE MOBIUMSHIPPING. YUGI WILL EITHER BE WITH YAMI OR ATEMU!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Snow day so you know what that means! NO SCHOOL! Hopefully I'll get some of these chapters done to finish up some stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, buttons, and I'm also broke so please don't sue.

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY YUGI'S STUNT AT HOME OR ANYWHERE ELSE, I DON'T WANNA BE SUED!**

Yugi and Yami lay beside each other waiting for the nightly performance to begin. It was silent as the two held each other while lying on the bed. Yami stroked up and down Yugi's arms absent mindedly. Yugi on the other hand was thinking of Atemu. He should be gone by tonight, not to return for at least a good few months. Then he could have Yami to himself and think about how he would have the two avoid each other in future possible meetings.

Yugi looked over at the clock by his bed and stood. Yami looked at him in confusion and Yugi smiled before giving him a soft kiss. "It's dinner time koi. We'll eat before we preform and when we're done, the show will start." Yami stood and stretched, cracking a few stiff muscles before he walked over to Yugi.

"Can I come little one?" Yugi smiled. He knew Atemu wouldn't be there, he would be at some fancy restaurant with Seto discussing the acts and talking about how everyone did. Still, he felt cautious about bringing Yami. Yugi thought about is and sighed, knowing he was just being paranoid. Yugi nodded his head and Yami smiled before the two made their way to the dining room.

As they went, Yami couldn't help but be amazed. The circus ten had always looked large but the entire place was a mansion! While the stage for performances was huge, it was only a small part of the entire place.

As Yami passed through the halls he saw all the different rooms on the way to the dining room. There were rooms for everyone who performed and a few extra. Yami guessed it was for guests that came to stay a night or two. There was a game room with a pool table, a play station 3, a Wii, and an Xbox 360. In the room next to that there was an indoor pool and off in the corner of the room, a hot tub. A theater room was next with seating for at least five hundred. Yami looked around at it all. "The animals and items for the performances are on the other side of the tent." Yugi explained as they walked.

"This place is even bigger than it looks! And it looked big to start with. How do you guys do that?" Yugi smirked and held out his hand. Yami watched as a ball of brilliant white light formed so bright, Yami had to shield his eyes. It soon disappeared and Yugi held the finger up to his lips with a wink with an obvious message: Don't tell anyone about this.

The two reached the dining room a few minutes later where everyone else was already waiting for them so they could eat. Yugi took a quick look around and gave a mental sigh of relief when he didn't see Atemu or Seto. He smiled as he and Yami walked into the room and sat beside each other at the table. "Hey everyone I brought a friend. Is that ok?"

Yugi saw the look on Ryou's face and knew he wasn't happy but it soon changed and he sent a smile Yami's way. Bakura shrugged. "Sure, why not. Just remember the rules Yugi, if he stays the night he has to get a guest room."

Yugi smiled. He was happy that Yami being there didn't cause too much trouble and everyone accepted him there as if he had always been there working at the circus, even though tonight he would have to get him a room. If Yami decide to stay that was. Yugi decided to talk to him later about that.

Yami talked with everyone although mainly Bakura and Marik. "So how do you guys do that appearing and disappearing thing during your acts?" Everyone at the table exchanged glances with a smirk. Finally they looked back to Yami. They each held out their palms, even Yugi. White light appeared in Yugi Joey and Ryou's hands while black shadows appeared in Malik Bakura and Marik's hands.

Yami stared at them in disbelief. They all had it! Whatever IT was. He still wasn't sure although he had a guess that sounded stupid even to him, Bakura chuckled as everyone put their hands down and the shadows and lights disappeared. "Magic. Shadow magic to be exact. For Yugi Joey and Ryou it's light magic. It's how we appear, disappear, and how we do all our acts. Well, except Yugi. Most of his act is the real thing."

Yami was definitely surprised. He didn't even think that magic was real, that it was all just tricks. Then another thought occurred to him. "So how come Joey Ryou and Yugi have light magic while the rest of you have shadows for your magic?" Joey swallowed the food in his mouth before answering.

"It's because the three of us are all pure. We've never done anything wrong, our slates are mostly clean. When someone with magic does something wrong it goes from light to darker and darker and darker. Here, look." Yugi, Joey, and Ryou held out their palms again and this time Yami noticed what he hadn't noticed before about the light. Joey was dimmer than the other two, though still plenty bright. Ryou's was very bright and only slightly dimmer than Yugi's while Yugi's was the brightest at the table. "Yugi's is the brightest because he's done less wrong things then me and Ryou. In fact, I don't think Yugi's ever done anything wrong!"

Yugi blushed and began to stutter as Yami looked at him with a raised brow and a smirk. "T- That's not t-true!" Everyone waited for I'm to go on about the time he did something wrong that they all knew didn't exist. "Well… there was the time I… uh…." Yugi racked through his brain trying to find something wrong he had done. Yami chuckled.

"How about this Yugi. If you can name one time you did something wrong in the next thirty seconds, I'll reward you for it later." Yugi fought to keep the blush from his face. He knew what his prize would be but everyone at the table still thought he was with Atemu. Well… almost everyone. Yugi glanced at Ryou but he stopped the thought of him knowing before it could make him feel too guilty.

'What have I ever done wrong… hmmm… there was- no I fixed that… or when- no I cleaned that up…' Yugi wracked his brain and couldn't think of anything. Meanwhile fifteen seconds had already passed. His time was half up already. Then an idea came to mind. "I committed a murder one night about a week ago."

Everyone just stared at him wide eyed at the remark. Yugi saw the looks in their eyes trying to figure out if it was true although it obviously wasn't. Finally Bakura spoke. "No you didn't! That would get you immediate shadow magic!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they remembered that part and even Yami released the breath he had been holding.

"Well little one, it's been thirty seconds and you have not been able to say a wrong thing you've ever done." That surprised everyone at the table except Yami. Yugi lost game! That never happened! So why was he smirking like that. Finally the little boy spoke.

"Actually I just did do something wrong." Everyone looked at him in confusion trying to figure out what it was. Yugi saw the questioning look Yami sent him and chuckled. "I'll give you a hint. It happened when I said I killed someone." Yami thought back to it. What wrong could Yugi have possibly-!

A smirk spread on his face as Yami chuckled. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Very clever of you little one. I guess you did win." Yami turned to everyone at the table. "Yugi just did do something wrong. It's pretty simple really." Everyone waited for him to go on. "He lied."

Everyone smacked their foreheads. DUH! He said he murdered someone when he hadn't or else he would've had shadow magic. Yugi opened his hand and everyone saw that the light that formed was just slightly dimmer than before but not by much. The rest of the dinner everyone kept talking and having a good time. Yugi turned to look at Yami and smiled up at him. "So what's my prize?"

Yami gave a lecherous grin and leaned down to his ear so he could whisper to the boy without being overheard by the whole table. "You will get it tonight. And I think you'll really like it." Under the table, Yami's hand brushed up Yugi's sensitive sides and Yugi fought back a moan that was begging to be released at Yami's touch. The action went unnoticed by the rest of the table as they all continued to eat. The whole time, Yami would brush up against Yugi. His thighs, his sides, or his growing erection. Bakura raised his wrist watch to his face to see what time it was.

"Ok everyone, dinner time is over! It's time for the show to begin." Everyone quickly got up and put their things away to be cleaned later. They straitened their clothes and Yugi secretly checked his shorts to make sure there wasn't a bulge.

The group began to exit the dining room. As Yugi started to leave, he felt someone pull him back into the dining room. He gave an "eep!" as he was dragged in but no one else noticed as they disappeared down the hall. Yugi was slammed against a wall as lips crashed down on his own. Yugi kissed the person above him back eagerly as the kiss became deeper. Yugi moaned as a hand made its way to his leg and traveled up to the inside of his thigh, slowly getting closer to the area that needed the most attention and then-

Yugi groaned in disappointment as the hand and the lips left. He glared up at Yami as the older chuckled and kissed the younger's forehead. "Don't worry Yugi. You'll get the rest of your prize tonight." Yami left the room leaving Yugi alone. Yugi started to leave with him but looked down and stopped with a sigh as he looked at his erection. 'Maybe it's not as bad as it looks.' Yugi reached a hand down and lightly touched his clothed member before quickly pulling his hand away and biting his lip to hold back a moan. 'And now I just made it worse.'

Xxx

Yugi stood just outside of the stage area watching Joey preform. Tonight he was working with the animals. Yugi watched as Joey made the Tiger jump through the hoops that were on fire. The crowd stared in awe as an elephant appeared and the tiger suddenly disappeared as the elephant do a handstand. The elephant didn't fall as it came back down, causing a small earthquake as its feet hit the ground. "You would think after three years you would get bored of this Yugi. You know that your act is the only one that's real."

Yugi smiled and turned around to face Bakura. "Well I don't get bored. I really enjoy seeing it. Even if I've seen it before and know the trick to how it's done. It's still fun to watch." The two watched. Only they noticed the slight wisps of white light that came off the elephant as it continued its performance. Yugi and Bakura both knew the secret to the performance. That while the animal was real, the tricks performed by the elephant were just an illusion caused by the light magic that Joey used.

In reality the elephant just stood there, motionless. It was the light magic that made everyone see the tricks. Right now they watched as the elephant put on a pink tutu. Bakura rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. "You enjoy this too much Yugi."

"Just like how you enjoy scaring people when you appear and disappear too much Bakura." The two turned as Ryou came over to them. He had just finished his performance and he was now done for the night until they were called for the final bow. Bakura took Ryou in his arms and leaned down to kiss the boy. The two broke away as Bakura held Ryou as the boy watched the performance. Ryou too liked to watch even if he knew what was really happening.

Yugi saw the way Bakura held Ryou and that made him think of Yami. Which made him think of Atemu. Which of course made his upset. He stared out in the crowd and found Atemu who was staring at the performance with rapt attention. On the other side of the tent there was Yami also watching the performance. Yugi sighed as he watched, wishing he could get this love triangle figured out.

Ryou saw the sad look in his friend's eye and broke away from Bakura. He gave a slight kiss on the lips and looked at the wall clock behind him momentarily. He had ten minutes. Ryou walked over to Yugi and tapped his shoulder. "Let's talk really quick." Yugi sniffled and nodded and whipped away a tear he didn't even know had fallen before he fallowed the boy to the edge of the waiting area.

When the two reached their destination they stopped and Ryou turned to face Yugi with his arms crossed. He looked at his friend with a stern look but one that held plenty of concern. "Yugi, When I went to find you to tell you about Atemu being here, I expected you to be excited. Thrilled. I did not expect you to be in bed with a stranger or to be upset about Atemu coming."

Yugi sighed and sniffled. "I know Ryou and I'm sorry… It's just… Atemu is never here. I love him so much but he's here one day and then he's gone the next for months. I guess I just got… needy…" Yugi quickly wiped away a few more tears. He couldn't keep crying like this! He couldn't preform with red eyes. Atemu and Yami would be concerned and question him and if they just happen to find his at the same time… Yugi shuddered at the thought.

Ryou stared at his friend for a moment before speaking slowly and cautiously. "Well then if that's the case then I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving this other man up, seeing as you care so much for Atemu." Yugi stiffened as he thought about it. The thought of giving up Yami was paralyzing. But the thought of giving up Atemu was unbearable.

"I… I… He's just… I can't…" Yugi couldn't even find the words to say as he tried to think of some way to respond to that but came up with nothing. He couldn't give up Yami. He couldn't give up Atemu. He couldn't even speak the words out loud. He stood there looking like a fish as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

Ryou sighed. "That's what I thought. Yugi, this is not just some simple one night stand like you're trying to make it. You're just not that kind of person. You love them both and I'm sorry I have to tell you this but you have to pick or you might lose them both. So now, you need to decide which to keep and which to let go." Ryou slowly walked away, leaving his friend to think on his words. Yugi sunk to the ground as he thought about Ryou's words and buried his head in his hands. The worst thing of all about Ryou's words was the fact that they were true.

Xxx

Yami watched as Joey and the animals vanished and Bakura appeared on the stage to announce Yugi. "Ah another great performance! Is everybody having fun?" Everyone cheered for the three acts they had seen so far and Bakura's grin turned slightly more insane. "Well if you liked that performance, you'll love this!" Bakura turned away like he was about to leave but then turned back as if he had just remembered something. "Oh, and a warning. This performance is rated R." Yami looked around and saw a few of the people get up and leave the tent but many people were still in their seats and that the stands were still almost full.

He watched as Yugi came onto the stage up at the top with three bars out in front of him. He was wearing all white tonight and he looked like a little angel. Yugi held onto the bar in front and jumped off of the pedestal, swinging forward. He released one bar and did a flip before grabbing onto the next bar, hanging onto it by his feet.

As the next bar approached everyone expected the boy to grab it with his hands but they were all surprised when he let go of the bar he was on with one of his feet. He caught the third bar with that foot. Everyone stared as the boy held onto the bars with just one foot on each one. Yugi brought his hands up to the bottom of the bars and held them. Slowly, Yugi let go of the bar with his feet and brought his legs up and together. He was now hanging, doing a handstand in the air.

Yugi let go of the bar as the crowd gasped and he fell to the ground. Yami pretended to be shocked too, although he knew Yugi would land safely. But he was really shocked at what happened next. A bright light surrounded Yugi's body, making it rainbow colored under the lights as the boy continued to free fall. Slowly, the light grew and it went from surrounding Yugi to covering him in light. Soon, Yugi couldn't be seen at all through the rainbow colors. The light soon went away though. But there was no Yugi.

Yami heard the crowd gasp in shock and even he was a little bit stunned. Everyone looked in the air, trying to figure out where the little boy had gone. They heard a whistle and looked down to see Yugi on the ground smirking. His tongue came out and he slowly and seductively licked is lips. He was sitting with one leg stretched out and one leg bent, his left arm resting on his bent leg.

His clothes had changed. His usual vest top and shorts had been replaced by a belly dancer's outfit. It was all red with beads and designs of black that made a small noise when he moved, so instead of the usual little angel he now looked like a seductive little devil. The top covered his chest and arms, leaving his stomach and hips exposed. The bottoms were tight and low around his hips and then were loose.

And then the music started. It started out slow and seductive. Yugi stood up and began to dance to the music and when Yami heard the music, he understood what Yugi had meant when he said it was going to be different. Yami watched as Yugi danced for everyone's enjoyment, swinging his hips and his other assets for the crowd. The way he moved made him want to jump down from the bleachers and take his little one right there. Bakura was right when he said the performance was rated R.

Yami listened and was surprised when he recognized the song as Uncarnatted. He had heard it once when he visited Egypt. Everyone watched as Yugi's dancing became sexier and sexier and the song went on.Yami stared at Yugi's every move as he swung his hips and arched his chest and moved around the stage. Yami licked his lips. He couldn't wait for tonight when he would get to give Yugi his prize for winning the bet earlier that night at dinner.

There was a puff of smoke before Yugi was gone only for him to reappear in the middle of the bleachers. Yami growled slightly when he saw Yugi get on one man's lap and start to dance on him. The man was a tanned version of him! Yami stared at his tan twin as Yugi continued to dance on his lap.

Yugi disappeared in another puff of smoke and reappeared on Yami's lap. He smirked before climbing on Yami's lap and dancing. Yami leaned in to Yugi's ear. "Little one, who were you just dancing on before me?" Yami knew it was probably nothing but he couldn't help but ask. For a moment Yami could feel Yugi's body become tense before he resumed his dancing.

"He's one of the examiners, one of my bosses. I told you this morning that he'd be here, remember?" Before Yami could respond Yugi got up and moved to a different person and he kept switching until the song was over. But Yami's mind stayed on the first guy Yugi danced on. The _examiner_. It was just the way Yugi had danced on him. When he danced on the people at the end of the performance he was a bit more shy. He didn't stay on one person for long and he didn't move as much. But on the examiner's lap, Yugi was completely comfortable. As if he'd been there before.

'Of course he's danced on him, this can't be the first ever examination.' Yami thought as he stood to leave the tent at the end of the show. He had been thinking about it all through the final bow. As he stood to leave Yami looked to his left and his eyes met with crimson eyes set in tan skin. Those crimson eyes narrowed in a glare at the same time Yami's did as the two left the tent. one thing was for sure, Yami did not like that examiner.

Xxx

Yugi entered the small circular changing room with the racks of clothes after the performance. He went through the clothes trying to find what he wanted to wear. He was about to grab a pair of jeans and a tank top when someone's arms were suddenly around him. Yugi moaned as a pair of lips came down and sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

A hand reached up his belly dancer top and pinched one of his nipples. Yugi groaned in pleasure and looked down to see the arm going up his top was pale. Yugi felt himself hardening and he knew if he didn't stop soon he was going to have another hard on.

The person above him finally broke away and Yugi turned and looked up at Yami. On of Yami's hands grabbed his hip while the other groped his ass. "You little cock tease. When I get you to the room I swear I'm gonna-" The sentence was cut off as Yugi grabbed the back of Yami's neck and brought Yami's mouth back down to his.

Yami's hands traveled up Yugi's bare stomach again but stopped as he suddenly broke away with a smirk. Yugi groaned his disapproval when the mouth and hands left. "When we get to the room little one, we will continue this." Yami began to walk when Yugi remembered something from earlier that day. "Yami." Yami turned to his little lover as his hand reached the door to the dressing room. The younger refused to meet his eyes and Yami saw a blush on his cheeks. "Well… I mean… I just…" Yugi finally looked up at him. "Are you gonna… s-stay here w-with me?"

Yami smiled and went over to the boy before holding him. "On our first night together didn't I promise you I would stay with you?" Yami saw Yugi's face light up and he chuckled before he leaned own and briefly kissed him. But he soon pulled away. "Hey Yugi, that treat I promised you earlier at dinner, could you possibly wait until tomorrow night for it?"

Yugi gave him a confused look and spoke slowly. He didn't know what Yami was about to say but the way he had said that, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. "Yeah… I guess I can… why?" Yami could hear the caution and nervousness in Yugi's voice.

Yami chuckled. "Because I have to go and get a few things from my house if I'm going to be staying here and the trip is a long one from my house and back." Yami saw Yugi's pout of disappointment even though he was still very happy that Yami got to stay. "Look at it this way. It gives you something to look forward to." Yami kissed Yugi's cheek before letting the blushing boy go and leaving to get all the things he would need from his house.

Yugi sighed as Yami left and he changed into the jeans and black tank top he had picked out. He used a bit of light magic to heal the abused flesh where a hickey had been formed just in case he ran into Atemu. He was about to exit the room when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back in. He heard the click of the door locking before he was slammed against a wall and a pair of lips landed on his own. He felt himself being lifted up the wall as the person grabbed him by his butt, squeezing it.

The lips soon moved to his ear. "Oh habibi, you did great tonight." Yugi gasped and squirmed as tank top was lifted and one of his nipples was taken into someone's mouth. Yugi didn't need to look down to know who it was. Only one person called him habibi.

"T-Thankyou A-Atemu." Yugi gasped and pulled Atemu's head closer to his chest with a moan of pleasure. Atemu held Yugi close as he leaned in to the boy's ear again. "Yugi, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now." Yugi gasped and gave a low groan as Atemu began to suck on his neck on a different sensitive spot. Yugi was happy he had used his light magic to clear up the hickey from Yami.

'Yami won't be back from getting his stuff for a while.' Yugi thought as he thought about Atemu's words. He pulled Atemu's head back so that the tan boy could see his smirking face. "Well instead of telling me what you want to do, why don't you show me, pharaoh."

Yugi gulped at the sinful grin Atemu gave him as a possessive animalistic growl sounded deep in the tan man's throat as he started carrying Yugi to his room. He gave a low chuckle and Yugi gave a shiver when he heard Atemu's voice get deeper. "Oh Yugi, you're going to be very sore in the morning."

Xxx

"Yugi." The smaller boy looked up with his large tired amethyst eyes. Atemu was holding him in his arms as the two laid there together. "I have something to tell you. I was gonna wait until tomorrow but I'll tell you now instead." Yugi saw the big smile that stretched across Atemu's face and knew that whatever the announcement was it was gonna be good. "Seto decided that since the other companies are really good right now and not much needs to be done at them, we will be staying for the rest of the week on a vacation! Four days of just you and me habibi."

Yugi stared at him for a moment before his face lit up into a bright smile at the news. He flung his arms around the Atemu's neck "Oh Atemu that's great news! I'm so happy!" He burrowed his head into his lover's chest. But even though he was happy by the news, some part of him was panicking. He thought he would have to have Yami and Atemu avoid each other for a day. Now it was until Saturday came. And it was only Tuesday.

AN: You don't even want to know how long this took. -_-


End file.
